Hemorragia
by YCnia
Summary: Porque sólo Sebastian sabe cómo tratar una hemorragia a una manera que a Ciel le encantaba... y avergonzaba.


**Hemorragia.**

Bien, no era normal que su Amo enfermara de gravedad después de la recaída asmática que sufrió mientras hacía el trabajo encomendado por la Reina en el Arca de Noah. Sin embargo, Sebastian no previno que su Amo pudiera tener otra enfermedad casi igual de grave.

―Es Anemia. ―el anciano doctor miró a Sebastian.

Desde hacía un mes y medio que su Amo había bajado de peso; se había quedado mucho más tiempo de lo normal en cama; su piel blanca no mostraba ni rastros de rubor y además que estaba fría y húmeda; se quejaba de dolores de pecho y hasta que se desmayó, un asustado Sebastian llamó al médico sin pensarlo mucho tiempo.

Ahora, mientras Ciel estaba postrado en la cama y el doctor lo revisaba, el mayordomo se reprochaba a sí mismo. Había faltado a su estética… y a su Amo.

―Estoy bien. Quiero azúcar ―dijo Ciel, casi en un susurro.

―Eso estará bien ―el doctor se encogió de hombros―. Sólo haga que coma muchos más vegetales, en especial espinaca. ―Dijo a Sebastian mientras guardaba sus cosas en un maletín. ―Ya le he dejado escritas las medicinas que el pequeño debe tomar.

Ciel frunció el seño con una mirada fulminante al ser llamado "pequeño". Sebastian suspiró.

―Se lo agradezco mucho, Doctor. Le acompañaré a la salida.

Mientras Sebastian hacía su trabajo, Ciel escondió su cara bajo la almohada. Tenía mucho sueño, a pesar de haber dormido hasta las 11 am. Rápidamente se quedó dormido por unos momentos, hasta que Sebastian llegó a despertarlo.

―Joven Amo, despierte.

Ciel se restregó la cara y miró con el seño fruncido a su mayordomo. Bramó:

―Estoy cansado, ¡Déjame dormir!

―Ha dormido ya demasiado, no puedo dejar que duerma más.

―No importa, estoy cansado y mareado. ―dijo, volviendo a esconder la cara en la almohada.

El demonio suspiró.

―Bien, entonces si está tan cansado no querrá comer los deliciosos pastelillos que preparé con tanto esmero y cariño, junto con una deliciosa leche caliente con chocolate. Será una pena desperdiciarlos.

Y como si le fueran instaladas baterías, Ciel se sentó rápidamente en la cama. Sebastian soltó una leve risilla. No tardó en traerle una carretilla que contenía montones de dulces. Al principio, al ver tanta comida, Ciel se tornó de color verde y se rehusó a comer, no fue sino hasta que Sebastian le ofreció darle de comer en la boca (aceptando un solo mordisco) comenzó a comer por sí mismo.

Había comido ya más de trece pastelillos y tomado cuatro tazas de leche. El mayordomo se preguntaba dónde le cabía tanta comida sin que el plano estómago de su Amo aumentara de tamaño.

Una pequeña mancha de color rojo en un pastelillo de moras azules llamó la atención del niño. Lo miró detenidamente y apareció otra mancha. Luego otra. Luego otra. Se asustó al ver las manchas en las mantas y en su camisa también.

―Se… Sebastian…

El susodicho volteó y dejó caer el plumero, con el que anteriormente estaba limpiando, corriendo con los ojos desmenuzados al lado de su Amo, quitando la bandeja de pastelillos del regazo del joven y apretándole la nariz con un poco de fuerza. Cuando Ciel dio un respiro, se atragantó con su propia sangre y tosió.

―Joven Amo, respire suavemente por la boca e inclínese un poco hacia adelante.

Ciel obedeció de inmediato. Sebastian retiró por un momento sus dedos de la pequeña nariz de él, entonces un chorro de sangre bajó, y Sebastian se apresuró a taparlo con un pañuelo.

A nadie le gusta que una hemorragia nasal se extienda por un tiempo. Por desgracia para Ciel, el sonrojo provocado por Sebastian, quien sobaba su espalda con suavidad mientras esperaba que la sangre se detuviera, provocó que saliera más. El joven comenzó a considerar que moriría desangrado.

Pasaron cinco incómodos y angustiantes minutos para ambos, cuando por fin la nariz de Ciel no parecía fuente de sangre. El mayordomo acostó con cuidado a su Joven Amo en la cama, quien se sentía débil por perder una cantidad considerable de sangre, y lo arropó. Gracias al incidente anterior, había comenzado a tener fiebre. Sebastian no perdió tiempo y fue por agua tibia y un paño limpio. Comenzó por limpiar la sangre en el cuerpo de su Amo.

Ciel estaba, prácticamente, bañado en su sangre. Sebastian con movimientos lentos y circulares limpiaba con paciencia. El joven bostezó, y Sebastian pudo notar que la comisura de los labios y la boca de su Amo con restos de sangre. Una idea llegó a su mente y sin advertencia para el joven, Sebastian pegó su boca con la de él.

Ciel se sonrojó, mientras sentía al demonio lamiendo, en primer lugar, la comisura superior de sus labios, para luego viajar a su boca abierta por la impresión. La lengua de Sebastian explorando en la boca de Ciel, en busca de sangre que limpiar, saborear y disfrutar. La respiración de joven se agitó y se dejó llevar. Buscó la lengua de él con la propia suya.

El demonio soltó una risilla. Su Amo era todo un pícaro.

Jugó con él, sin importarle si había sangre en su boca todavía o no. Aunque eso fue un toque extra para el sabor de ese beso. Ciel pareció reaccionar de un momento a otro, separándose de él con lentitud, viéndole con los ojos desmenuzados y un hilo de saliva en la boca de ambos.

―Todo libre de Sangre por ahí ―Sonrió Sebastian con picardía.

Ciel volvió a sonrojarse y se ocultó bajo las sábanas, emitiendo un "lárgate" para el mayordomo. Sebastian se retiró con una reverencia, llevándose la carretica de pasteles casi vacía y el bol con agua tibia. Uno de los pastelillos llamó la atención del demonio; era el pastelillo de moras que estaba un tanto empapado con la sangre de su Amo. Él lo tomó, y sin pensarlo dos veces lo llevó a su boca, con deseo de probarlo.

La boca se le hizo agua. Y un destello de incredulidad brilló en sus ojos castaños.

―Vaya, vaya… Finalmente la comida humana sabe exquisita. ―Rió.

* * *

**¡Ladies!**  
**He aquí ustedes. He aquí yo.**  
**¿Me pasé con esta historia? :$**  
**Naaa, ¿Verdad? ¿Les gustó? ¿Les desagradó? **  
**Déjenme su opinión en un lindo review o en un favorito :3**

**Agradecerles a todas ustedes que leen mis historias :D Son el motivo de inspiración por el cual estrujo mi cerebro para traerles nuevas historias.**

**Se despide:  
YCnia ;D**

**Comentarios, críticas, recomendaciones, felicitaciones, tomatazos o algún consejo son bien recibidos :D**


End file.
